Beatrix (Brave Exvius boss)
ELT (level 75) *Alexandria Castle LGD (level 85) |type=Boss |formations= |aiscript= }} Beatrix is a boss from Final Fantasy Brave Exvius, and exclusively appears in the last stages of the Final Fantasy IX event Alexandria Castle. Defeating her will reward the player with Tickets, which are used as the event's currency, exchangable at King Mog's shop. Battle Strategy Beatrix is a fairly-standard boss. However, if the player cannot defeat Beatrix in one turn, they should make sure to have Paralyze immunity on the whole party, or at the very least, those units with important roles. Furthermore, any unit with 100% evasion, 100% lightning resistance, and paralyze immunity will be able solo the ELT and LGD stages, bypassing Beatrix's threat. Beatrix, as a humanoid monster, takes increased damage from Man-Eater abilities. Most of the enemies in the Alexandria Castle stages (except Bandersnatch) are also humanoid, so it is useful to equip Diabolos (if it has learned Man-Eater), or Man-Eater+ (a mission reward from Mech of Fury and Sorrow) on any of the player's attacking or chaining units. Stats ELT (boss battle) | 1 race = Human | 1 drop = Ticket | 1 steal = Mythril Sword x3 | 1 abilities = * Cure - Restore 10% HP to self. * Thunder Slash - Deals lightning magic damage (3x) to one target. * Stock Break - Deals physical damage (5x) to all enemies. * Shock - Lightning physical damage (4x) to one target with 100% chance to inflict Paralyze. | 2 bestiary = Level 85 | 2 prev = Black Mage Type C | 2 prev no = 763 | 2 number = 764 | 2 next = Seeker Bat (Brave Exvius) | 2 next no = 765 | 2 level = 85 | 2 hp = 3,800,000 | 2 mp = 2,500 | 2 exp = 5,200 | 2 gil = 500 | 2 atk = 400 | 2 def = 50 | 2 mag = 430 | 2 spr = 40 | 2 fire = | 2 ice = | 2 lightning = | 2 water = | 2 wind = | 2 earth = | 2 light = | 2 dark = | 2 poison = Immune | 2 blind = Immune | 2 silence = Immune | 2 sleep = Immune | 2 paralyze = Immune | 2 confuse = Immune | 2 disease = | 2 petrify = Immune | 2 charm = | 2 stop = | 2 atk down = | 2 mag down = | 2 def down = | 2 spr down = | 2 gravity = Immune | 2 death = Immune | 2 location = Alexandria Castle LGD (boss battle) | 2 race = Human | 2 drop = Ticket | 2 steal = Mythril Sword x3 | 2 abilities = * Cure - Restore 10% HP to self. * Thunder Slash - Deals lightning magic damage (3x) to one target. * Stock Break - Deals physical damage (5x) to all enemies. * Shock - Lightning physical damage (4x) to one target with 100% chance to inflict Paralyze. }} Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius